Dawning
by just the messenger
Summary: This is Twilight from Edward's point of view. very emotional and exciting. enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1:Dawn

This is all of Twilight from Edward's point of view

This is all of Twilight from Edward's point of view. I know that Stephanie Meyer is trying to write a book with this same idea, so I am not trying to copyright in any way. Please enjoy!!

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Wednesday, in the spring, late spring, looking beautiful outside, what with the birds twittering outside in a merry sort of way outside the Cullen's home. Rain drenched the youngest, in so many words, addition to the family's window sill, which would have made any other person want to stick their head out and smell the wonderful smell that was rain in the morning. But it wasn't as though he cared.

Edward Cullen groaned as he rolled over in bed. He hadn't slept; it wasn't as though he ever did. Every morning lately he had felt even more superior towards the humans that he went to school with. No, strike that, it wasn't just the humans at school. It was _everywhere. _

No one, no one, on this god forsaken planet, had ever made him feel any differently. To him, they were all just living, breathing temptations, but not in the way that they wanted to be. Not attractive, not vivacious, nothing. Of course, he, Edward Cullen, had always been the definition of temptation in their eyes: tall, pearly skinned, bronze-haired, with ever changing eyes. The perfect middle ground between his "siblings."

They were all so different. His eldest brother, Emmett, was burly in the extreme, with a playful smile and boisterous personality. He was Edwards go to guy, in Edward's opinion, at least. He wasn't sentimental, but listened to Edwards ever changing problems. And, as of recently, there were many. Rosalie, well, what could he possibly say about Rosalie? Even someone as picky as himself had to admit that she was very attractive: long, waving blond hair, with skin as pale as his, and lovely, huge eyes. Her figure rivaled everyone's at school. But this did not make Edward think her desirable. She was haughty and proud, with a quick temper. But Edward was the one of five who knew that inside, she was only a scared, little girl, not having ever adjusted to being what she was. She was Emmett's girl, them having been "made for each other." Jasper was the only male Cullen that was slightly similar towards himself. He was tall and thin, with messed up blond hair. Outside of home, he was Rosalie's fraternal twin. How ironic, thought Edward, laughing. Their personalities were complete opposites. And of course there was Alice, lovely, intelligent Alice. She was the only member of the family besides himself who possessed powers far above the normal for their kind. She was short, with pointed, pitch black hair that hung around her elfish face. Alice was the gentlest and most controlled of their group. Edward loved her most of all, but could never think of her as anything other than a sister. She belonged to Jasper, anyhow.

Edward sighed, getting out of bed. Time had passed, it was now 6 in the morning. His room was always impeccably neat, so it took him no time to find his things. His outfit was picked at random, as he did not care what he wore. It was useless, and Edward didn't even register what he had on. He cared nothing for his homework, so he finished it last night in a matter of minutes.

As the 17 year old made his way downstairs, he met his adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme. He inwardly groaned, they were looking at him worriedly again. They had been worried about him ever since they had moved to Forks, Washington, nearly two years ago.

"Good morning, darling," greeted Esme, kissing him on the cheek. Edward smiled at her half heartedly, gazing around the vast space. None of his siblings were up yet. This made him glad.

"Leaving so soon?" she said bewilderedly, watching as he somewhat ran towards the door, back pack over shoulder. He nodded in response. "Gotta get there early."

"Edward," said Carlisle sternly. Edward sighed, and looked around. "We're worried about you. Ever since we moved here, you have done nothing but mope around. It can't entirely be your fault. We were thinking about getting you a-"

"A what?" asked the teenager suddenly, angrily. Esme gasped. "A mate? A friend? What ever you want to call it, _Carlisle, _I don't need one. AND I REFUSE TO DAMN A PERSON TO ETERNAL DARKNESS BECAUSE I'M _MOPY!!_" He slammed to door shut. He began to breath deeply as he made his way the Volvo. He had never spoken like that to them before, but for some unknown reason, he felt so alone, so depressed, and so lonely.

He slammed to car door shut, starting to drive to school. It was 7 in the morning, a Wednesday, raining, and with birds twittering. A perfect day, thought the man sarcastically.

Unfortunately, a young lady by the name of Isabelle Swan was having a similar, and horrible, morning as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

Chapter 2: Bella

**Chapter 2: Bella**

When Edward finally got to school, he was feeling much better. A cruise in his Volvo always did the trick. He looked out of the dash board. Still a rainy day, no sun, just clouds. This was good for the Cullen's. They could only go to school on rainy days.

As he stepped out of the gorgeous silver car, he saw his siblings. Rosalie was leaning casually against the sign with the words _Forks High School_ in fading black letters. She wore her favorite sand colored sweater, and looked even more sullen than usual. Emmett was grinning broadly at him. He was always the first to notice him. Jasper looked apprehensive at the passing students. He was the first person to enter the Cullen's "world," so it was hardest for him to be around humans. Alice was starring at the ground. All of them, Edward noticed, looked as though they needed a Feast. Badly.

He approached them, grinning small. He leaned against the sign with Rosalie, and faced Emmett. He leaned beside him, staring solemnly in the distance. "So," he began in his deep mature voice, "you left early."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"We heard what happened, back at home."

"And?"

"And," stated Emmett, facing him angrily, Edward glared at him. "We agree with Carlisle and Esme. You have been so sad lately, and you need a partner."

As Edward opened his mouth to yell back, Emmett put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not yelling at you, mate, I'm just saying that we want you to be happy."

Edward looked from Alice to Emmett, from Rosalie to Jasper, and felt that this was true. They all cared about him. To his horror, his throat choked up, and he turned away from them. Fortunately, the bell rang, and it was time to go to school.

Nearly 3 hours later, around 12 o'clock, he met back up with them, during lunch. He was determined to ask them about what he had heard today. All of the boys were discussing a new student, and, judging by their thoughts, which Edward could hear, it was a girl. Great, he was thinking to himself. Another female to worry about. He was currently disgusted with the thoughts of this generation, however, because according to all the male minds in school, she was gorgeous. Edward seriously doubted that.

As they all got in line, even though it was impossible for them to eat, he spotted a boy, he thought his name was Erik, waved across the room at him. He raised one eyebrow, looking critically at him, hoping that he hadn't developed and interest in him, too. As they all sat down, having gotten a bagel and some water, he saw her. Bella Swan.

She was sitting at the table a few meters away from theirs. Edward didn't recognize her. At first it was a thing of no importance, he looked away in indifference, but a most delectable smell met his nostrils. He was caught slightly off guard by it, it was so heavenly and precious, and it threatened to over whelm him. He decided to find the source of it, and discovered that it came from Bella's table. His topaz eyes widened in surprise. He considered her partner, Jessica, to be the source of the beautiful aroma, but he doubted it. Suddenly, and without warning, the new girl moved a piece of her hair, and the smell became overwhelming. That was the first sign of his love.

The second was the sign of her appearance. Edward had never noticed any girl's here before, but she seemed different, in words other than her smell. She had a pretty, pale face, not as pale as his own, but transparent, in an attractive sort of way. She had long, smooth chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were large and sweet, making him think of deer, only hers were shrewder. She didn't look as though she cared very much for her appearance, and she seemed shy. Her luminous eyes were inclined towards her friends, Jessica's but she didn't seem to be listening. Edward looked towards Erik, and noticed how his black eyes kept flicking back to her, with very far fetched thoughts in his head. He smiled, poising himself ready to see if she felt the same about him, and stopped: he couldn't. he could not penetrate her mind, to see her thoughts, or anything else. This frustrated him more than anything else. He began picking his bagel to pieces in his thin hands, to distract himself. His thoughts would not leave the enchanting girl.

After a while, she ended up looking at him. Edward looked up for the heck of it, looking sullen and annoid. She looked away quickly. But not out of fear, which bothered him. More out of embarrassment. This made him more frustrated.

"There's a new girl," he said quickly and quietly. They looked up at him, registering the beauty, and nodding. "She's beautiful," said Alice suddenly, sounding somewhat surprised. Edward gave a noncommittal jerk of his head. This was the beginning of a very ruff day for Edward Cullen.

After lunch, they all got up to go to their different classes. Edward knew that they were suspicious, and he tried to look innocent. When he entered Biology, he quickly found his seat, and tried not to think about the young lady. To his horror and embarrassment, he found her again, right beside him, sitting next to him. Edward now lost all space and control. Her blood was such a strong smell to him, over powering him, making him insane. He pushed his chair far away, and sat clenched for the entire lesson. When he got up to go, quickly and smoothly, he decided that it was had he had to do: never come back. When school was finally over, and he was away from her intoxicating smell, he could think better. It was hard today, especially in the office, when she was there. She looked so lovely, so frail, that he could have took her at that minute. But now he could think better. And he could never go back.


	3. Disclaimer

Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know I will be putting my other stories on hold to work on Don't You Know That You're Toxic. I may or may not pick up on the other stories, I'm not sure yet, but please come and read the said story! Thank You!

-Ruler of all Vampires


End file.
